


Love About You (9x01)

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: a Darvey fanvid. Warning: spoilers from 9x01. Song: Feels like This by Maisie Peters.





	Love About You (9x01)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the video and the song I had originally planned to use for 9x01 but the logoless episode took a while to come out and I've been feeling kind of moody lately, so when I finally had the episode I didn't have it in me to edit a whole song and I decided to go with another one that was simpler to edit and that I could cut without many regrets. I couldn't use all the scenes from 9x01, especially the one where they're in bed, but hopefully I will get to use them next time I vid them. I hope you like this video, even though the editing is kinda lazy. As a shipper, I just want to say that this episode was everything, that's the power couple I wanted to see, and I got so much softness that I didn't expect, especially from Harvey, I ened up watching most of their scene with a dumb smile on my face.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186422795637/when-it-feels-like-this-like-a-light-came-on)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQfs8kwGH38) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
